loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started in LoC3
Getting Started - Welcome to Chance Life in LoC3 starts once you are effective character level (ECL) 40. While it isn't as easy as waving a wand, it IS much faster and easier than fighting mobs for 40 levels. '1) Plan your character class/build up to level 40. ' Log into the server having a good idea of the type of character you want to play... for more info on character classes, click on the link below: '2) Decide whether you want a Subrace.' Decide whether you want to take advantage of either a Chapter Subrace or a DM Blitz (or DM Terror) Subrace. LoC3 has some very unique options for subraces and many new ones have been released since LoC2. Please note that as of the posting date below that some of these subraces may be experiencing bugs that may have been or need to be reported to the DM Team. If you select a subrace and something is different than the description, please log into the LoC forums and report the bug. DM Terror subraces will only be available to you after one of your level 40+ characters turns in a Custom Divine Token to DM Terror. After the token is turned in, all Terror subraces and the Wings DM will be available to you. See Custom Tokens and Creating Customs for more information on obtaining this. '3) I do not want a Subrace.' If not subrace is being taken, create your character as normal, navigate from the Welcome to Chance are to Chance Main and you may speak to the Chance Helper and Quest Giver, a.k.a. the Welcome Lady (near the Back Portal in Chance Main). *Select the option, "Do you need to be level 40 to quest here?" *Welcome Lady responds, "Yes, you do BUT before I give you experience points, look at getting a subrace from Blitz or Terror in the DM Center." *Answer, "I have looked and I want experience points." *She will then give you enough experience points to reach level 40. *Now you may have fun rolling that character up to level 40. NOTE that if you need to change your alignment in order to be a certain class, you will need to go to the DM Center (Chance Main), enter the room for DM Kab's Reroller, summon the DM and talk to him to change your alignment. '4) I want to take a Subrace'. If you have decided to take a subrace, your next action will differ depending on whether it is a Chapter Subrace or a DM Blitz/Terror Subrace. NOTE that to take a subrace in Chance, you MUST leave the subrace field blank when you are generating/creating your character to enter the server. 'Chapter Subrace - ' *Talk to the Chance Helper and Quest Giver, a.k.a. the Welcome Lady (next to the Back Portal in Chance Main) and select the option, " ." *She will respond, " ?" *Answer, " ." *She will give you the experience points to reach level __. *Roll your character up to level 15 minimum (all 15 levels must be in the class that your Chapter will be in, i.e. Bard for Bards Chapter). You cannot take a Chapter Subrace if you do not have a minimum of 15 class levels in that Chapter class. You also cannot take a Chapter Subrace if you have 20 or more effective class levels, so do not roll your character past level 19 before taking your Chapter Subrace. *Go to the Chapter house you wish to join and speak to the Chapter leader. If you meet all the requirements, they will give you your Chapter Subrace. *Relog for changes to your character to be effective. 'DM Blitz Subrace or DM Terror Subrace' *If you decide to go with these subraces, create/generate your initial character to get into the server, making sure to leave the subrace field blank. Before you do anything else, check your character sheet (hit the "C" button on your keyboard) and verify that your character has only "1" experience point. Anything but "1" experience points will not allow you to take a Blitz/Terror Subrace. *Proceed from the Welcome to Chance area to Chance Main. *Go to the DM Center in Chance Main (find it on the left when you first enter Chance Main or look at the Map by clicking "M" on your keyboard to view its location). *On the lefthand side of the DM Center are separate doors with signs labeling them as DM Blitz and DM Terror. Enter the room for the subrace you want to take. *Summon the DM by using either a lever or pull chain and speak to the DM to get the subrace options. *After you select your subrace of choice, you will need to log out of the server and back in for the changes to take effect. *If everything is correct (appearance, stats, etc.), leave the DM Center and speak to the Chance Helper and Quest Giver, a.k.a. the Welcome Lady (near the Back Portal in Chance Main outside the DM Center). *Select the option, "Do you need to be level 40 to quest here?" *Welcome Lady responds, "Yes, you do BUT before I give you experience points, look at getting a subrace from Blitz or Terror in the DM Center." *Answer, "I have looked and I want experience points." *She will give you enough experience points to let you roll the character up to level 40 (even if the subrace includes an experience point penalty. '5) Gearing up for adventure. ' There are several items that are considered to be essential adventuring gear. Make it a priority to acquire these items. 'Must Haves:' *Transport to Party Leader Rod (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - enables you to port to party leader (person wearing the crown or "hat" in the party). *Rod of Transportation (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - enables you to create a transport portal that takes you back to Chance Main. You may return to the spot where you created the transport portal by using the Back Portal in Chance Main. This item is an essential shortcut for new players until they obtain other methods of transportation in Chance. It's also pretty handy for existing players who know how to use it. *Bags of Holding (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - who doesn't need a satchel or two... or fifteen to carry all that adventuring gear and loot we collect? These are genuine 1 lb each, 100% weight nulling bags of holding. *Potions of Heal (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - heals hit points 100% and only requires a partial action to use *Mortal Heal Item (Dixie Shop in Chance Main) - works like a heal potion but takes a full action to activate; the nice part is 5 uses per day and each time you rest, the 5 uses are restored. Cheaper than potions in the long run. *Jump Skill (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - allows you to jump across small casms or other areas that are programmed to allow jumps. *Climb Skill (Magic Shop in Chance Main) - works similarly to the rope in your default character inventory, but there are some instances in which the rope is not long enough for the job and you may just have to muscle your way up that mountain *Weapon (Dixie Shop or Fancy Dan's Emporium in Chance Main) - sooner or later, words will fail and you will just have to give a little pain back to those LoC3 mobs *Armor (Dixie Shop or Fancy Dan's Emporium in Chance Main) - the higher the Armor Class, the better you will survive 'Recommended:' Gear up all of your equipment slots if possible. The more you can boost ability stats, ac, ab, resistances and immunities, the more likely you are to survive. Please see LoC rules about stacking before equipping! 'Tip: Don't forget to check in with Merchant Joe (Honest Joe's Pawn Shop in Chance Main)!' From time to time, there are plenty of lazy adventurers who sell their extra loot to him and there may be better items for sale with him than in the shops of Chance. Be aware that Lord Big Pockets buys up all of Joe's inventory periodically (to help keep lag on the server down) so don't be surprised if that +8 armor you spent the last five minutes considering is suddenly gone before you clicked "Buy." '6) Testing Your Character.' Once you are properly equipped, it's finally time to test your character in the LoC realm. An excellent place to start is in the back room of the Dixie Shop (located in Chance Main). Many helpful NPC's have been placed in the Dixie Shop to help new players with general LoC basics. Wander your way past the NPC's to the corridor lined with statues/flags and buff before entering the door to the Chance Tombs (Lowbie XP Area). There are three maps total to the Chance Tombs. This area was constructed specifically for low level characters. (Yes, in LoC, level 40 is as low as it gets!) The three maps are interconnected so that you may kill Zombies of Chance 2 Players for as many hours as you can stand. Having a small group of other low level toons can provide some conversation to make the time pass more quickly and the zombies die faster. Don't forget to check bodies of Dead Players for a cool 20,000 gp each (unless some other grave-robbing thief got to rummage through his pockets first). You may also run into Another Dead Kab periodically, often containing random Custom Tokens. You will also be introduced to Training Boyz and somewhere in the depths of the area is a necromancer with a nice pile of gems. ALWAYS check loot/remains! You never know what you may find and LoC has many RDI (Random Drop Items). You will start building up a decent Custom Token set and likely start a collection of Hell in a Ball that is pretty effective against many monsters (including the zombies). '7) What do I do now that my toon is ready?' When you have some confidence in your build and equipment, it's time to start questing, getting xp and most importantly, better equipment! *LoC3 has many customized items you can quest for to add to your adventuring gear. In your exploration of the Celestial City of Chance, you may have wandered into Sarlo's Castle where there are rooms with chests labeled Mera (insert Class name here) Chest and HouseGuard (insert Prestige Class name here) Chest? Each of these chests requires you to quest for a certain list of items which are then turned into the appropriate NPC in Sarlo's Castle to get a single key which opens one chest of your choice. Each chest contains multiple items which you can equip with customization that is built around that particular character class. The rewards are well worth the journey and we recommend obtaining either a Mera or HG (or both) chest set to use as the base equipment for your character before you start building your own custom items. You can always build your custom equipment around the chest contents to make a more powerful toon. See Mera Items and House Guard Items for more details. *If you prefer to make and customize your own equipment, you can! We have a very thorough system for collecting Custom Tokens which can be turned into Custom Items (currently up to level 22 and 23 upgrades plus up to level 40 for weapons). See Custom Item Tokens, Upgrade Item Tokens and Creating Custom Items for more information. *Many quests are very tough for a level 40 character to solo (especially depending on class/feats/skills, etc.) so don't be surprised if you aren't able to solo everything. Don't be afraid to Shout to ask if there is anyone willing to help with (Quest). *Ultimately, your goal is experience. Getting the next character level. The xp will come with adventuring. If you have all the gear you need and are just looking for experience, it's alright to Shout to ask if there are any XP Parties you can join. Just be prepared to exercise general etiquette for playing in group parties. (See Harbor XP Guidelines and General Quest Guidelines.) '8) How do I level beyond 40?' From level 40, your experience will be capped at 3 million (3,000,000 xp). At some point before this happens, you will need to decide what path you want your character to take for future levels. Your options are to level as a Chapter or to level as a God. Note: Remember that once you have taken your first character level beyond 40 as either a Chapter or God, all future levels will also be the same. You cannot mix Chapter and God levels; it is a lifelong commitment for that character. There are advantages and disadvantages to both options. Most players will likely recommend that your first character on LoC take the Chapter route. Reasons for taking Chapter first may include (but are not limited to): *Level the character more quickly, smaller xp requirement to get the next Chapter level and does not require questing for a series of items prior to being able to take a level *Start seeing more areas of the server sooner because you get stat bonuses more quickly and survive solo better *Be able to adventure for better gear, tokens, upgrades and items without dealing with divine interventions (a god level 3+ random event) Even if your first character is not a god, ultimately, you will feel the tug of infinite divine power and begin collecting either the God Item 10 List or God Item 5 List to build your first god Chalice of Chance. Keep in mind that once you have a complete God Item set, you will still need to acquire all 7 Tiamat Quest Stones to turn in for a Key to the Tiamat Ziggaraut and conquer all the challenges of Tiamat before you can reach that final DM God who grants you your first god level. Who said it was easy being a god anyway? Some advantages to being a god include: *Auto Rezzes (when you die, you don't immediately die and go to the Respawn areas) - the number of Auto Rezzes you have depends on your god level but these are the single best reason to take the path of a god, allowing you to survive longer in the tougher parts of the server and against challenging enemies and bosses *Better immunes/resistances at earlier levels than chapters (gods are more likely to survive divine intervention chaos spits at earlier levels) *Special God Feat packages become available as an option when leveling a character (i.e.. God's Dex package which contains Alertness, Ambidexterity, Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Two Weapon Fighting, Weapon Finesse, Improved Initiative and Improved Two Weapon Fighting)